gekirangerfandomcom-20200215-history
Juken Sentai Gekiranger Episodes
Main Article Juken Sentai Gekiranger Episodes # Niki-Niki! Fierce Beast-Fist! (修行その１ ニキニキ！激獣拳, Shugyō Sono Ichi: Niki-Niki! Geki Jūken) # Waki-Waki! Beast-Fist Gattai! (修行その２　ワキワキ！獣拳合体, Shugyō Sono Ni: Waki-Waki! Jūken Gattai) # Shio-Shio! Cleaning Power (修行その３ シオシオ！そうじ力, Shugyō Sono San: Shio-Shio! Sōjiryoku) # Zowa-Zowa! The Five Venom Fists (修行その４　ゾワゾワ！五毒拳, Shugyō Sono Yon: Zowa-Zowa! Godokuken) # Uja-Uja! What Should I Do? (修行その５　ウジャウジャ！どーすりゃいいの？, Shugyō Sono Go: Uja-Uja! Dōsuryaiino?) # Juwān! …What's That? (修行その６　ジュワーン！って、何？, Shugyō Sono Roku: Juwān! 'tte, Nani?) # Shuba-Shuba Dancing! (修行その７　シュバシュバ踊ろう！, Shugyō Sono Nana: Shuba-Shuba Odorō!) # Koto-Koto… Earnestly Koto-Koto (修行その８　コトコト…ひたすらコトコト, Shugyō Sono Hachi: Koto-Koto… Hitasura Koto-Koto) # The Kena-Kena Woman (修行その９　ケナケナの女, Shugyō Sono Kyū: Kena-Kena no Onna) # Jara-Jara Attack! The First Errand (修行その10　ジャラジャラ襲撃！はじめてのおつかい, Shugyō Sono Jū: Jara-Jara Shūgeki! Hajimete no Otsukai) # Ukya-Ukya! Beast-Fist Armament (修行その11　ウキャウキャ！獣拳武装, Shugyō Sono Jūichi: Ukya-Ukya! Jūken Busō) # Zowan-Zowan! Confrontation Beast-Fist, Training Starts (修行その12　ゾワンゾワン！臨獣拳、修行開始, Shugyō Sono Jūni: Zowan-Zowan! Rinjūken, Shugyō Kaishi) # Shin-Shin! The Spirit's Dance (修行その13　シンシン！精霊の舞い, Shugyō Sono Jūsan: Shin-Shin! Seirei no Mai) # Netsu-Netsu! Forget the Technique (修行その14 ネツネツ！技を捨てろ, Shugyō Sono Jūyon: Netsu-Netsu! Waza o Sutero) # Howa-Howa! Mama Skills (修行その15　ホワホワ！ママ業, Shugyō Sono Jūgo: Howa-Howa! Mama Gyō) # Jiri-Jiri! Confrontation Beast Hall, Extra-curricular Class (修行その16　ジリジリ！臨獣殿、課外授業, Shugyō Sono Jūroku: Jiri-Jiri! Rinjūden, Kagai Jugyō) # Goro-Goro! Teacher and Student Love (修行その17　ゴロゴロ！師弟愛, Shugyō Sono Jūnana: Goro-Goro! Shitei Ai) # Shakkin-Kīn! The Body is Strong (修行その18　シャッキンキーン！身体、強い, Shugyō Sono Jūhachi: Shakkin-Kīn! Karada, Tsuyoi) # Gokin-Gokin! Showdown with Rio (修行その19　ゴキンゴキン！理央と対決, Shugyō Sono Jūkyū: Gokin-Gokin! Rio to Taiketsu) # Gicho-Gicho! Triangle Opposing Fight (修行その20　ギチョギチョ！トライアングル対抗戦, Shugyō Sono Nijū: Gicho-Gicho! Toraianguru Taikō Sen) # Biki-Biki-Biki-Biki! Kageki in Extreme Qi (修行その21　ビキビキビキビキ！カゲキに過激気, Shugyō Sono Nijūichi: Biki-Biki-Biki-Biki! Kageki ni Kageki) # Lesson 22: Kyui-Kyui! Date with a Celebrity (修行その22　キュイキュイ！セレブとデート, Shugyō Sono Nijūni: Kyui-Kyui! Serebu to Dēto) # Lesson 23: Gure-Gure! Gure-Gure! Sukeban Captain (修行その23　グレグレ！スケ番キャプテン, Shugyō Sono Nijūsan: Gure-Gure! Sukeban Kyaputen) # Lesson 24: Garu-Garu! What!? You're a Younger Brother!? (修行その24　ガルガル！なんてこった、弟が！？, Shugyō Sono Nijūyon: Garu-Garu! Nante Kotta Otōto ga!?) # Lesson 25: Hine-Hine! Just My Violet Fierce Ki (修行その25　ヒネヒネ！俺だけの紫激気, Shugyō Sono Nijūgo: Hine-Hine! Ore Dake no Shigeki) # Lesson 26: Mohe-Mohe! Worrisome Consultation (修行その26　モヘモヘ！お悩み相談, Shugyō Sono Nijūroku: Mohe-Mohe! Onayami Sōdan) # Lesson 27: Beran-Beran. A Real Hot Spot (修行その27 ベランベラン！燃えよ実況, Shugyō Sono Nijūnana: Beran-Beran! Moeyo Jikkyō) # Lesson 28: Bishi-Bishi Pikeen Pushing Patience! (修行その28　ビシビシピキーン押忍！, Shugyō Sono Nijūhachi Bishi-Bishi Pikīn Osu!) # Lesson 29: Guda-Guda Here-Here! Shopping (修行その29　グダグダヘレヘレ！ショッピング, Shugyō Sono Nijūkyū: Guda-Guda Here-Here! Shoppingu) # Lesson 30: Sei-Sei with the Dō-Dō Woman (修行その30　セイセイでドウドウな女, Shugyō Sono Sanjū: Sei-Sei de Dō-Dō na On'na) # Lesson 31: We Muni-Muni! (修行その31　俺たちムニムニ！, Shugyō Sono Sanjūichi: Oretachi Muni-Muni!) # Lesson 32: Zowangi-Zowango! The Gathering, Beast Origin Village (修行その32　ゾワンギゾワンゴ！集結、獣源郷, Shugyō Sono Sanjūni: Zowangi-Zowango! Shūketsu, Jūgenkyō) # Lesson 33: Fure-Fure Gatchiri! Kung Fu Chūshingura (修行その33 フレフレガッチリ！カンフー忠臣蔵, Shugyō Sono Sanjūsan: Fure-Fure Gatchiri! Kanfū Chūshingura) # Lesson 34: Gowan-Gowan's Dain-Dain! Beast Fist Giant God, Hope Comes (修行その34 ゴワンゴワンのダインダイン！獣拳巨神、見参, Shugyō Sono Sanjūyon: Gowan-Gowan no Dain-Dain! Jūken Kyojin, Kenzan) Movie # Jūken Sentai Gekiranger: Nei-Nei! Hō-Hō! Hong Kong Great Deciding Match